Scorpion aventurier
by Thaouka
Summary: Marine et Aiolia ont disparu lors d'une mission en Asie du Sud Est. Milo, tel Rambo, Indiana Jones ou encore Bob Morane tentera de les retrouver.Car comme on le dit, c'est encore Bibi qui s'y colle! Songfic l'Aventurier d'Indochine.


**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Scorpion aventurier ( Milo)

Songfinc L'Aventurier/ Indochine.

= Léo n'est pas à moi, mais à P'tite-Najoua-14, qui me l'a prété.

Milo n'es pouvait plus, si Léo avait voulu l'achever en tant que baby-sitter, là c'était réussi. Tout ça parce que Léo était inconsolable depuis la disparition de ses parents ( Aiolia du lion d'or et Marine de l'aigle d'argent). Du coup, c'est qui qui est parti en mission de sauvetage, c'est Bibi. Et il en avait bavé... enfin c'est pas fini. Parce que là, Milo se posait la question de où il était.

**Égaré dans la vallée infernale**

**Le héros s'appelle Bob Morane**

**Á**** la recherche de l'Ombre Jaune**

« Je me suis **égaré dans **cette **vallée infernale.** Ça fait plusieurs jours j'arrive pas à en sortir. **Le héros** de cette histoire **s'appelle Bob Morane...** euh, non du tout. Je suis Milo du Scorpion d'Or. Rhaaaaaaaaa, foutu manque de sommeil. Je suis **à la recherche de l'Ombre Jaune**. On dit qu'il a des infos. Promis, en rentrant je rends mon tablier de baby-sitter. À cause de Léo, je l'Enfer. J'ai pas envie de recommencer. J'ai même failli être bouffé par des crocos affamés. Veux retenter l'expérience, tout ça pour un idiot. »

**Le bandit s'appelle Mister Kali Jones**

**Avec l'ami Bill Ballantine**

**Sauvé de justesse des crocodiles**

« Franchement, un risque, en plus pour un type que je ne connais même pas. Il disait qu'il était ** l'ami Bill Ballantin** ou un truc dans le genre. Enfin, c'est ce que ce type m'a dit après que je l'ai **sauvé de justesse des crocodiles.** Pour se faire voler mon armure juste après. Génial, heureusement, je l'ai récupéré. En réalité, **le bandit s'appelait Mister Kali Jones** ou un truc dans le style. J'm'en souviens plus. De toute manière, il fera plus chier son monde. Un bon coup d'Antarès et ça a été fini. J'ai été super content. Mais du coup, il m'a bien baladé sur son truc flottant. J'étais sensé être en Asie du Sud Est, pas dans les Caraïbes, enfin je crois, j'en suis pas sûr. »

**Stop au trafic des Caraïbes**

**Le cœur tendre dans le lit de Miss Clark**

**Prisonnière du Sultan de Jarawak.**

« Ça y est, je m'en souviens, la police de Miami, qui ce disent des Experts, m'ont remercié pour avoir mis un **stop au trafic des Caraïbes**. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi exceptionnel. Au fait, c'est quoi de la coke ? Faudra que je demande à Camus. M'enfin bon bref. Ensuite, Barak Obama, c'est ça, m'a fait escorter au Pakistan pour les aider. Mais moi j'voulais pas. Alors j'suis parti. Faut que j'retrouve Aiolia et Marine, pour Léo. Mais, mes emmerdes n'étaient finies. Rhadamenthe m'avait donné un contact : Miss Clark. À peine l'avais-je trouvé que ça a recommencé. Pourquoi, je me suis retrouvé **le cœur tendre dans le lit de Miss Clark.** Moi j'aime que mon Camus. Mais elle c'est retrouvée en même temps que moi **prisonnière du Sultan de Jarawak.** Avant de m'échapper, ce type m'a dit qu'elle m'avait drogué à quoi déjà ? Ah oui, de l'opium. C'est quoi encore ce truc. Mais même sorti de ça, je suis tombé dans un autre enfer. Faut croire que là bas, les gens sont tous comme Shaka. »

**En pleine terreur à Manicouagan**

**Isolé dans la jungle birmane**

« M'enfin bon bref, depuis que je suis sorti de chez ce type, je me suis perdu dans la vallée que je viens de quitter. Pauvre Léo, attends, je vais retrouver tes parents. Mais là, c'est un peu beaucoup impossible, car je suis **en pleine terreur à Manicouagan**. Mais le soucis, c'est que je suis perdu, **isolé dans la jungle birmane.** Pourquoi les soldats de la grande divinité birmane ne m'aide pas. Tant pis, allons vers le soleil. J'trouverais peut être quelque chose. »

**Emprisonnant les flibustiers**

**On a volé le collier de Civa**

**Le Maharadja en répondra**

« Tiens, ils parlent encore de moi, pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas forcément fait fait en me battant comme un dingue. Bon O.K, la scarlet needle, ça les impressionnent. Moi, je trouve ça super utile. **Emprisonnant les flibustiers. **C'est du grand n'importe quoi. J'voulais juste avoir des infos moi. Ah oui, les soldats m'ont dit aussi qu'**on avait volé le collier de Civa.** Ils veulent que je les aide, mais moi ça m'aide pas. Alors **le maharadjah** ou autre type important qu coin **en répondra.** Moi, j'ai autre chose à faire. Comme de soigner mes entrées en scènes. Na ! »

**Et soudain surgi face au vent**

**Le vrai héros de tout les temps**

**Bob Morane contre tout chacal**

**L'Aventurier contre tout guerrier**

**Bob Morane contre tout chacal**

**L'Aventurier contre tout guerrier**

« **Et soudain surgit face au vent, le vrai héros de tout les temps**. Voilà ce que devrait être mon entrée. Parce que pour Léo, je ferais n'importe quoi. Je sais, ça fait guimauve, mais j'adore ça. **Bob Morane contre tout chacal, l'aventurier contre guerrier, Bob Morane contre tout chacal, l'aventurier contre tout guerrier.** Hein ?! Quoi ?! Nan, pas encore ! J'suis pas Bob, mais Milo. Foutu manque de sommeil. Viens de me ruiner intérieurement. Tu me manques Camus. Et puis, c'est quoi ce bordel ? »

**Dérivant à bord du Sampang**

**L'aventure du parfum d'Ylalang**

« Pourquoi ça ! On est encore dans je sais pas quoi, **dérivant à bord **de ce rafiot **du **nom de **Sampang. **Et merde. Léo, dis moi ce que j'ai fait pour subir ça. C'est pas de **l'aventure du parfum d'Ylalang**, comme aime à le dire Shion, amusé, quand on part en mission. Et merde, c'est quoi ça ? Des pirates, c'est pas le moment. »

**Son surnom, Samouraï du Soleil**

**En démantelant le gang de l'Archipel**

« Pff, encore du temps de perdu. Le chef dont on m'a dit que **son surnom** était le **Samouraï du Soleil**, n'était qu'un plouc. En plus, avec ça, j'ai **démantelé le gang de l'Archipel.** Mais moi, j'ai toujours pas d'info. Marine, Aiolia, où êtes vous ? Bon continuons, et... »

**L'otage des guerriers du doc Xhathan**

**Il s'en sortira toujours à temps.**

« Mmmmm, après m'être réveillé, on m'a gentiment expliqué que j'étais **l'otage des guerriers du Doc Xhathan** et qu'ils avaient ma boîte. Je me suis mis à rire, et j'ai massacré tout le monde. Parce que je **m'en sors toujours à temps.** Mouhahahaha, bon continuons. »

**Tel l'aventurier solitaire.**

**Bob Morane est le roi de la Terre**

« Pff, ça fait je sais pas combien de temps que je suis seul. Veux mon Camus, moi ! J'vous jure, bientôt dans les nouvelles du Sanctuaire, on verra en gros titre : Milo, le Saint du Scorpion d'Or, mort **tel l'aventurier solitaire**. Et ils seront tous tristes. Non Milo, reprends-toi, car comme **Bob Morane,** je suis le **roi de la terre.** Enfin voilà, j'écoute trop Indochine... Si je m'en sors, faudra que j'arrête,... »

- Mais... Marine, Aiolia,...

- Ah Milo, ça fait plaisir de te voir.

- Mais regardes dans quel état tu es ?

- Ah, c'est la mission.

- Mission ?

- J'devais vous retrouver. On a plus de nouvelles de vous depuis un bail.

Marine et Aiolia se regardèrent, atterrés.

- Athéna est passé il y a deux semaines, on lui a dit de transmettre qu'on serait en repos ici.

- Ah... sans Léo ?

- Un peu de vacances en couple, ça existe non ?

- O.K, on est où là ?

- En Thaïlande.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


End file.
